


Время - круги на воде

by Just_once_more



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Near Future, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: «Айрис — моя жена,» — думает Барри, а петля времени на его шее затягивается всё туже. Бессонная ночь вскоре после 1.20 или как сойти с ума в одной из множественных вселенных.





	Время - круги на воде

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Gaby T. Smith

— Айрис — моя жена, — думает Барри, а петля времени на его шее затягивается всё туже.

Щелчок блинкерного табло часов на прикроватной тумбочке. Барри переворачивается на другой бок, наверное, в десятый раз за эту бессонную ночь. Сегодня ему не удастся заснуть. Как и вчера. Как и позавчера. Ему кажется, что с тех пор, как они с Циско и Кейтилин нашли ту газету из будущего, прошла вечность.

И всю эту вечность в голове у него — полный кавардак.

Каждую ночь он проживает в своём воображении десять лет, разделяющих Айрис Уэст, блогершу, которую только недавно взяли на работу в рядовую для большого города газетёнку, и Айрис Уэст-Аллен, которая пишет репортажи для первых страниц уважаемых новостных газет. Десять лет, за которые девушка, влюблённая в обаятельного полицейского по имени Эдди, превратится в женщину, носящую фамилию внешне ничем не примечательного судмедэксперта, иногда фигурирующего в качестве героя под маской.

Барри кажется, что где-то на полдороги между Айрис-один и Айрис-два его мозг, расплавившись, вытекает из ушей на подушку.

Днём он вполне бодро справляется с текущими делами, следит за Уэллсом, шутит с Джо, до оскомины широко улыбается Эдди. Но при каждой встрече с Айрис начинаются проблемы. Он не может оторвать от неё глаз. И совершенно не потому, что она — любовь всей его жизни. Барри мучает неправильность, которую он начал ощущать в себе самом.

Мысль о том, что Айрис в апреле 2024 года будет носить двойную фамилию, вгоняет Барри Аллена в краску и панику одновременно.

Щёлк. Часы перелистнули минуты, обновив цифры с 02:35 на 02:36. Захотелось взвыть, кусая подушку.

Как это будет? Барри отстранённо наблюдает за тем, как его мозг выстраивает возможные сценарии будущего, соединяя сегодняшнюю бессонную ночь и невообразимо далекое 25 апреля 2024 года. Цепочки событий неустойчивы, параметры не заданы и меняются местами, логика повествования провисает, как хлипкий веревочный мостик над пропастью. Он знает немногое: произошёл катаклизм, в котором участвовали Флэш, Зелёная Стрела, Атом и какая-то Орлица. По крайней мере, известно, что он сам, Оливер Куинн и Рэй Палмер доживут до 2024, что не может не радовать.

Барри вообще привык мириться с мыслью, что мир несправедлив. И знание, что ждёт его в будущем, разбивает это утверждение на мелкие кусочки.

Щёлк. Назавтра они с Айрис встретятся в кофейне, она с улыбкой расскажет, что решила съехать от Эдди, что это было ошибкой, но, к счастью, с детективом Тоуном они расстались хорошими друзьями. Дальнейшее будущее расцвечено яркими красками, и Барри улыбается, представляя, как они с Айрис поселятся вместе с Джо, какими будут вечера и какими — ночи…

«Чёрт», — думает Барри. А если она не захочет больше жить с отцом? Это вполне в духе Айрис, в духе её вечной борьбы за свободу и независимость. Так, меняем декорации. Допустим, у них будет своя квартира. Или дом. Лучше дом. Не задавайся вопросом, на какие деньги, просто представь себе дом, где ты живешь с Айрис, куда вы оба приходите после работы. Она носит брючные костюмы, которые так ей идут, и туфли на небольшом каблуке. Она всё так же не любит закалывать волосы. И всё так же не очень хорошо готовит, потому что постоянно отвлекается: на сообщение в телефоне, на выпуск новостей, на внезапно пришедшую в голову идею. Вдохновлённая Айрис потребляет невероятное для хрупкой девушки количество еды, припоминает Барри. Когда она искала новую информацию о Флэше для только-только появившегося блога, то бегала по городу, одновременно демонстрируя прожорливость слона и упрямство носорога. И об этом Барри никогда ей не расскажет.

Щёлк. Барри закатывает глаза. Как он умудрился пропустить такое важное обстоятельство?

Он ещё раз просматривает воображаемые кадры, разбегающиеся в разные стороны. Барри кажется, что он стоит в центре огромной паутины, и из его пальцев тянутся многочисленные нити, на каждой из которых подрагивающей росинкой спит возможное будущее. Нити дрожат, беспокоя дремлющих в коконах бабочек.

Когда он расскажет Айрис о том, кто носится по её городу в алом костюме? Действительно, ведь не может быть так, чтобы они были связаны браком (когда бы это ни случилось), но разделены тайной, которую тяжело хранить даже несколько месяцев, не говоря о б _о_ льшем сроке. Перед глазами проносится: он с нарочитым изяществом спасает город и Айрис, они стоят на крыше небоскреба. Она доверчиво прижимается к нему и снимает маску, говоря, что всегда знала, кто скрывается под ней. Щёлк. Они в шикарном ресторане, он решил поведать правду и тут же сделать ей предложение, от которого _(он же это знает)_ она не станет отказываться. Айрис кидает в него тарелку с десертом. Щёлк. Тяжело раненный, он лежит под кардиомонитором в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и просит позвать Айрис, полагая, что не выживет. Но выживает под её взглядом, полным изумления и мольбы. Щёлк. Во время очередной встречи на крыше он приближается к ней и перестаёт вибрировать, давая возможность рассмотреть себя. Не исключено, что через мгновение в лицо ему прилетит пощёчина, но светлое будущее того стоит.

Щёлк. 03:11. Барри вгрызается в подушку, глуша разочарованный стон. Ночь в никуда. Почему его тянет размышлять об отличии теории множественных вселенных от теории мультивселенной, о временных парадоксах, от самых простых из которых голова начинает болеть сразу же? Почему бы просто не думать о девушке? Почему бы не расслабиться, фантазируя и мечтая о том, как провести по спине Айрис кончиками пальцев, почему бы не вспомнить о так и не состоявшемся в этой временной ветке поцелуе перед лицом цунами? Почему у Барри Аллена всё, как у… Барри Аллена?

Он старается думать о чём-нибудь другом, но электрические импульсы вполне осязаемо беспокоят именно те отделы мозга, которые не дают уснуть, подсовывая картинки одну за другой. Барри думает о том, как могут измениться их с Айрис отношения, если они станут работать вместе как команда? Если она узнает о том, что Барри — Флэш, и начнёт помогать ему? У Оливера есть Фелисити и Канарейка, так чем Барри хуже и почему бы его будущей жене не стать одной из защитников Централ-сити? «Вот было бы здорово, » — улыбается Барри, сгребая одеяло в охапку.

Щёлк. 03:48.

Похоже, ему-таки удалось задремать. Да так крепко, что, сквозь сон продолжая считать щелчки, Барри пропускает мимо ушей звуки будильника. Приходится носиться по всему второму этажу на суперскорости, одновременно прикидывая, как к этому отнеслась бы Айрис. Барри не прекратил опаздывать на работу даже став мета-человеком, так что вариант «не использовать сверхскорость в повседневной жизни» не пройдёт. Иначе Барри начнёт приходить ещё позже, а у капитана и так нервы не железные.

Когда в участке он встречает Эдди, то сперва не придаёт встревоженному лицу детектива особого значения. Мало ли что там у его произошло. Может, с девушкой наконец-то поругался. Айрис станет женой Барри Аллена, остальной мир живёт и существует вокруг этого события. Поэтому затуманенное усталостью и перенапряжением сознание Барри не сразу понимает, _что именно_ просит детектив Тоун.

А он просит уговорить Джо дать согласие на брак Эдди Тоуна и Айрис Уэст. Фамильное кольцо в руках Эдди бросает в глаза многочисленные блики, так что Барри болезненно щурится, клятвенно заверяя, что выполнит просьбу. Губы выговаривают слова сами собой, пока всё внутри рушится. Газетный заголовок — «Флэш исчез!» — плавает под веками, то попадая в фокус, то расплываясь.

Щёлк. 00:42.

Барри зарывается лицом в одеяла, стараясь отогнать видения. Бессильный, он наблюдает, как Айрис, вся в молочно-белом, входит в увитую цветами арку. Как она протягивает руки к Эдди Тоуну, и как сама становится не Айрис из будущего, а Айрис из ближайшего настоящего. Девушкой по имени Айрис Тоун, ничего не знающей о лице Флэша под маской. Щёлк. 01:07. Никто не говорил, что все эти десять лет Айрис проведёт рядом с ним. Ленты событий — как километры плёнки на полу заброшенного кинозала, они извиваются вокруг, душат, словно тёмные, блестящие змеи. Калейдоскоп образов кружится перед глазами, пока Барри, пошатываясь, пробирается в ванную, чтобы засунуть голову под ледяную воду.

Если не удается заснуть, так надо хотя бы стряхнуть с себя эти кошмары наяву.

Щёлк. 01:21 Ему мерещится День Благодарения 2022 года. Айрис в фартуке, с красиво уложенными вокруг головы волосами, ставит на праздничный стол индейку. Запах изумителен. Большая семья, собравшаяся за столом, чествует умелую хозяйку, Айрис Тоун смеётся и наклоняется к мужу, чтобы поцеловать того в светловолосую макушку. Эдди ссаживает трехлетнего сына с колен, чтобы широким жестом пригласить уткнувшегося в угол у камина человека к общему столу. Барри неловко садится с краю, но через несколько минут хозяйке дома удается вовлечь его в разговор. Они обсуждают Гидеон — уникальный искусственный интеллект, недавно созданный главой отдела криминалистики Централ-сити. Эдди с интересом расспрашивает Барри о возможностях технологии, Айрис мягко направляет беседу, подкладывая другу детства овощей, Джо возится с внуком.

Никто из них не видит того, что очевидно для внимательной Кейтлин с её медицинским образованием. У Айрис и Гидеон абсолютно идентичная форма головы. Черты голограммы смазаны, но условно костные точки выстроены слишком любовно и точно, чтобы быть совпадением. Барри был и остаётся учёным, и он так тоскует по несбыточному, которое напророчила ему газета, что изобрел искусственный разум.

Через неделю Эдди погибает. Флэш не успевает спасти его и ещё нескольких полицейских, поскольку занят обезвреживанием взрывного устройства в приёмном покое главного госпиталя города. «Принцип меньшего зла, » — напоминает себе Барри, сцепив зубы, удерживая почти теряющую сознание Айрис от прыжка в постепенно заполняющуюся землей могилу. Он продолжает твердить себе это, когда приходит в притихший дом, где любовь всей его жизни проклинает героя, которого раньше обожала. «Я не мог спасти всех, » — объясняет Барри своему отражению, пока зеркало разлетается тысячью осколков.

Когда проходит первый траурный год, Айрис наконец-то решается на перемены. Она просит Барри помочь ей закрасить появившуюся зимой седину. Несмотря на прошедшее с трагедии время, она не чувствует в себе сил отправиться за этим в парикмахерскую. Барри — естественно — соглашается. Айрис расчесывает мокрые волосы и негромко просит:

— Моему сыну нужен отец. Я знаю, что прошу от тебя слишком многого, знаю, что никогда не смогу полюбить тебя так, как любила Эдди. Но Джо был отцом не только своим детям по крови, он стал и твоим отцом. И ты любишь его как отца. Помоги мне вырастить моего ребёнка.

Барри молча кивает. Больше в тот вечер он не произносит ни слова, жестом отказывается от кружки чая и поспешно скрывается в ночи. В себя он приходит через несколько кварталов, и ему абсолютно не интересно, прошёл он их как нормальный человек или пробежал как Флэш. Злые и горькие слезы срывает ветер, а Барри думает о том, что вселенная обожает не только парадоксы, но и иронию. И ирония эта похожа на удар хлыстом по лицу.

Щёлк. 03:57. Барри Аллен образца 2014 года изучает потолок своей комнаты, знакомый с детства. Что-то неприятно холодит виски.

Наутро он просит Кейтилин достать ему снотворное, да понадёжнее. Ещё не договорив, Барри понимает, что обратился не по адресу. Кейтилин немедленно вспыхивает и начинает приводить нескончаемый поток аргументов, почему ему не стоит принимать никаких препаратов, влияющих на нервную систему, тем более, таких мощных, как просит Барри. Он с деланным равнодушием пожимает плечами и соглашается. Кейтилин облегчённо выдыхает, не подозревая, что через несколько часов Барри сам достанет искомое.

Щёлк. 23:45. Снотворные, антидепрессанты и успокоительные не действуют. Даже все вместе. С его обменом веществ есть определённая вероятность, что не справятся и опиаты в ударных дозах. Барри сминает бесполезные коробочки в руках, таблетки градом осыпаются на пол.

Щёлк. 00:03. Он вздрагивает от внезапной мысли: все его отношения с другими девушками обречены. Барри реалист, судебно-медицинскому эксперту в связи со спецификой работы весьма сложно сохранить розовые очки. Не может такого быть, чтобы за следующие десять лет он ни разу не влюбился, ни разу не сходил на свидание, ни разу не поцеловал красивую девушку. Айрис не в счёт, Айрис — его недостижимое будущее. Ей повезло, что она не знает об этом. Но как теперь быть Барри? Он-то точно знает, что неизбежно разобьёт кому-то сердце.

Щёлк. 01:26.

— Ну здравствуй, Айрис, здравствуй, радуга*, — шепчет Барри, садясь на постели. Он прижимается спиной к стене, поднимает голову и невидящим взглядом смотрит вперёд, в темноту комнаты, где никого нет. Комнаты, где ещё очень долго никого не будет. — Располагайся. Ведь ты — моя судьба.

Щёлк. 01:27. Ему видится раннее летнее утро. Айрис срезает розы в саду, пока Барри готовит завтрак, наблюдая за ней через распахнутое окно. Яичница со шпинатом и сыром, апельсиновый сок. Айрис расставляет свежие цветы в вазе, а он рассматривает её руки, с которых она только что сняла перчатки. У них одинаковые обручальные кольца, совсем новые. Барри счастливо смеётся, стараясь не думать о серебристых прядях в её волосах.

Барри уже не знает, судьба ли это. Под утро он начинает думать, что Айрис — его рок.

* Имя "Айрис" ведёт происхождение от греческой богини радуги, Ириды.


End file.
